Une lettre suppliante
by sakka-kun
Summary: Souvent, une histoire d'amour commence avec une lettre. Mais pas toujours celle que l'on croit car les femmes surveillent, en quête d'histoires gratinées et d'amour à l'eau de rose.


**Je reviens aux racines avec un truc un peu plus littéraire et descriptif que d'habitude. ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas fait ça.  
****Bonne lecture !**

**Ps: Emma est lesbienne et son fiancé gay. Vous comprendrez plus tard. **

**XXX**

Le mot était doux, gentil, innocent. Il sous-entendait un amour profond, timide et ancien à la fois. Tout cela rédigé sur un papier usé et jauni par la terre. Il n'avait pas d'odeur et pourtant le destinataire aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il y flottait une petite senteur sucrée. L'écriture penchée d'une main gauche évitant d'étaler l'encre bleue décrivait des cercles irréguliers avec des lettres qui n'avaient pas à chaque fois la même taille. Elle était tremblante et maladroite, tentant de faire de son mieux pour paraître maîtrisée, elle avait sans aucun doute été exécutée après plusieurs essais non concluant. Signée _un soldat du 22e de cavalerie_, il était tout à fait normal de se retrouver face à une graphie pareille. Mais le coeur y était et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Si l'on écrivait une lette, c'était bien sûr avec l'esprit mais toujours avec les sentiments, peu importe le contenu. Là, en l'occurence, l'auteur avait décrit un amour impossible, c'était assez simple d'en faire autant.

Un amour impossible. Des sentiments tiraillés entre le coeur et la raison, une culpabilité transperçante, un désespoir criant. L'auteur avait dû tenter d'écrire un mot bref sur sa situation à la base puis se confronter à plusieurs échecs pour finalement tracer avec une certaine tristesse la vérité de la pointe de sa plume. Il tentait d'expliquer tout son désarroi au travers de ces mots si aiguisés. Il devait sûrement être un fin parleur en privé... Mais là n'était pas la question. Que fallait-il faire ? Chaque syllabe, chaque consonne, hurlait, demandait grâce. Trop d'hypothèses, pas assez de réponses. Il racontait qu'il se plongeait dans de longues réflexions le tuant à petit feu. « Les nuits sont longues au front, on a le temps de penser au passé, au présent, au futur... », disait-il.

Son coeur meutri ne supportait plus la lourdeur de ses sentiments contradictoires. Un jour il faisait comme si de rien n'était, un autre il ignorait tout le monde, allait se cacher quelque part pour pleurer ou même parler à sa monture. D'après lui, seul son cheval le comprenait vraiment. « Une magnifique jument intelligente et futée à la robe grise mouchetée de tâches blanches », décrivait-il. Sa présence le rassurait apparemment. Il se calmait, mettait tout à plat, essayait d'être réaliste ou bien de se laisser aller à l'imagination à ses côtés. Mais voilà, le problème était qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Elle lui glissait des regards compatissant d'après la lettre. Se risquait à le consoler, à lui faire oublier un instant ses tracas en l'incitant à se balader avec elle, sauf que ça ne marchait plus. Plus rien ne marchait. Ce soldat devait se confesser mais n'osait pas.

Il expliquait tout dans cette missive. Qui il était, comment il pensait. Essayant de peindre un tableau aussi fidèle que possible, il faisait comme s'il venait d'une autre planète et se décrivait de fond en comble. « J'ai l'impression de me mettre à nu mais finalement, peut-être est-ce la seule solution... » L'allocutaire voyait tellement bien quel genre d'homme il était qu'il pouvait presque le toucher du bout des doigts. Sauf qu'il n'était pas là. Il était à des milliers de kilomètres de l'endroit où l'enveloppe avait été ouverte, en train de se battre : peut-être était-il mort. Malgré tout, il avait écrit qu'il viendrait dans les quelques jours qui suivraient l'arrivée de ses mots. Il espérait que tout se passait pour le mieux loin de lui et souhaitait le meilleur pour la suite des événements ici. Tout se terminait par un simple au revoir et une signature.

-Amélie ?

La jeune femme sursauta devant sa coiffeuse et froissa la lettre au passage. Elle se prit les genoux dans le meuble mais fit comme si de rien n'était pour finalement se tourner vers son père, un cigare dans la bouche, en disant :

-Oui papa ?

Ce dernier, en habit clinquant, souffla un panache de fumée dans l'air.

-Je voulais te rappeler qu'aujourd'hui nous accueillons deux hommes entre nos murs. Des rescapés du 22e de cavalerie.

Tentant de faire comme si elle n'en avait jamais eu vent, Amélie adopta un air candide et ignorant en poussant un petit :

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, tu sais : les deux imbéciles qui n'apportent que des problèmes dans leur sillage. Le sergent Chesterfield et le caporal Blutch.

-Papa ! On ne dit pas du mal des gens dans leur dos !

Il haussa les épaules.

-Il faut dire la vérité quand elle y est.

Il tourna les talons et partit sans plus de cérémonie, laissant ainsi sa fille se remettre de sa frayeur passagère. Elle entendit ensuite quelques coups être portés à la porte et invita la personne à entrer. Fleur-de-Lune apparut alors dans l'encadrement et dit à la jeune femme de son accent chantant de la suivre. S'exécutant en quelques secondes, après avoir bien sûr posé la lettre au fond d'un de ses tiroirs les plus bas, elle arriva rapidement à sa hauteur et lui offrit un de ses sourires éclatant. Elles sortirent ensuite et, comme elles atteignaient le milieu de la cour, un soldat cria du haut des remparts :

-Cavaliers en vue ! Ouvrez les portes, les gars !

On lui répondit :

-T'es con ou quoi ? Tu sais bien que ça fait de belles lurettes qu'elles sont toujours ouvertes, Bryan !

Le vigil se tourna vers la voix et lui dit :

-Merde les gars ! C'est le sergent Chesterfield et le caporal Blutch !

Tous les hommes jouant au poker à une table se levèrent à ces mots et se précipitèrent devant les portes. Plume d'Argent, qui s'approchait des deux cavaliers les bras grand ouverts s'exclama :

-Ugh mes amis ! Ça faire tellement longtemps ! Vous aller bien ?

Le plus grand des deux, un roux au corps musclé et des yeux bleus, se retira prestemment de sa monture et étreignit l'apache en souriant. Il salua les autres hommes venus l'accueillir et de son côté, le caporal Blutch faisait de même en descendant de sa monture. Amélie le reconnut immédiatement et s'approcha de lui d'un pas tranquille en soulevant sa robe pour éviter de la traîner dans la poussière. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, sans parler de taille car elle faisait bien une demi-tête de plus que lui, elle le salua gentiment par un :

-Bonjour caporal. Votre voyage s'est bien passé ?

Ce dernier posa d'abord sur elle un regard gêné tandis que la totalité des soldats les regardaient, puis, jetant de brefs coups d'oeil paniqués à son supérieur, il répondit :

-Très bien Miss. Je vous en remercie.

-Allons. Trève de blabla inutile. Nous avons des choses à mettre au clair n'est-ce pas ?

L'interpellé sursauta et balubtia :

-J- Enfin... Main... Maintenant ? C'est vraiment obligé ?

-Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est vous qui avez fait appel à moi ? Allons ! Bien sûr que nous allons commencer maintenant !

En moins d'une minute, elle disparaissait de la vue des soldats de la place, tirant le caporal Blutch par le bras, Fleur-de-Lune sur ses talons. Cette dernière prit congé en entrant dans le cabanon réservé à la vie de sa maîtresse alors qu'Amélie faisait asseoir son invité dans sa chambre, sur une chaise à un mètre d'elle et de sa coiffeuse. Après s'être installée à son tour, elle sortit la lettre qu'elle avait reçue et introduit :

-Vous m'avez envoyé ce mot dans l'espoir de recevoir mon aide quant à votre amour que vous n'osez pas avouer, c'est bien ça ?

-C'est bien ça, Miss.

Elle frappa le dos de sa main sur le papier dur.

-Et d'après vos mots, il est indéniable que votre attente à trop duré. Je pense que nous devons faire quelque chose au plus vite. Avec ce que vous m'avez raconté, j'ai peur pour vous-même. Vous vous faites du mal avec toute cette histoire.

-C'est vrai, Miss. Mais je sais que vous êtes intelligente, vous avez bien compris que je n'aime pas une femme.

-Et parce que je suis encore plus futée que vous ne le pensez, je peux même vous dire que l'homme que vous aimez est le sergent qui vous a accompagné. J'ai juste ?

Les joues teintées du cavalier lui indiquèrent que oui. Baissant la tête, il commença à se torturer les mains en fixant ses pieds. Il lâcha :

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne, vous savez, la façade de la relation que j'entretiens avec lui. Mais je tiens quand même à vous dire que nous avons pris l'habitude de nous lancer des piques, des petites insultes et bien d'autres choses. Il m'arrive même de me demander si nous sommes réellement amis ou s'il reste parce qu'il veut éviter que je déserte et que je fasse mon devoir envers la patrie...

-Et si ce n'était pas seulement pour ça ? J'ai entendu dire par d'autres soldats que vous étiez arrivés tous les deux à l'armée par erreur. Après une soirée trop arrosée.

Il releva la tête en posant sur elle des yeux lourds d'incompréhension.

-Vrai mais je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir...

-Allons ! Réfléchissez un peu que diable ! Si vous êtes arrivés ensemble et êtes impliqués ensembles depuis le début et non pas seuls, c'est peut-être qu'il vous apprécie plus que ce que vous pensez ! Mon père me raconte que vous êtes indissociables et toujours fourrées tous les deux dans les mêmes affaires. A ce niveau là ce n'est sûrement plus de l'amitié.

-Je vous arrête tout de suite. Le sergent ne m'aime pas, un point c'est tout. C'est de vous dont il est amoureux.

Amélie roula des yeux.

-Amoureux ? Allons donc. Vous savez, caporal, depuis le début de ce conflit qui nous oppose avec le sud j'ai vu bien des hommes « amoureux » de moi. S'il vous plaît ! Ils n'ont pas vu de femmes depuis des années et leurs nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve. C'est obligé qu'ils soient attirés par une femme qu'ils voient, surtout si elle n'est pas étrangère à cette guerre.

-Non. Je veux bien admettre que la grande majorité des soldats qui vous rencontrent soient plus dans l'attirance sexuelle que dans les sentiments mais pas Chesterfield. On ne se met pas à déchiqueter des paquerettes en faisant « elle m'aime, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie,... » pour des prunes. Il est réellement amoureux de vous et c'est comme ça.

-Et alors ? Vous aussi vous êtes amoureux. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Et puis pourquoi ne serais-je pas juste une sorte de prétexte ?

Le caporal fronça des sourcils.

-Un prétexte ?

-Oui, un prétexte. Je ne sais pas vraiment quel terme utiliser mais pour expliquer ce que j'entends par là, je pense à une sorte d'excuse pour cacher quelque chose. Peut-être est-il amoureux de vous mais que lui aussi identifie ça comme quelque chose d'impossible et de rejeté par la société.

-Il tenterait d'oublier ?

-Tout a fait.

-Vous vous rendez compte que je suis presque prêt à vous croire ?

-AMELIE !

La concernée sursauta en même temps que son interlocuteur. La voix grave du colonel Appletown était tout sauf bienveillante. Les yeux posés sur le caporal Blutch, il le toisait du regard, prêt à le tuer. Sous cette menace directe et imminente, le cavalier se leva en hâte après avoir salué la jeune femme qui lui offrit deux discrets pouces en l'air avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la porte de la chambre. Le dirigeant du fort la referma rapidement puis dit d'une voix puissante :

-J'exige une explication, ma chérie ! Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas emmener de soldat dans ta chambre, ils seraient capables de tout.

L'interpellée s'esclaffa et répondit d'une traite :

-Il n'y a auncun risque, père ! Le caporal était venu pour me parler de Fleur-de-Lune. Il semble qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'elle. Il voulait connaître mon avis sur la question.

La bouche du colonel prit la forme d'un « o » et il s'excusa platement de l'avoir dérangée. Elle lui dit que ce n'était pas grave et que de toute façon elle devait en parler à sa suivante en premier avant de conclure quoi que ce soit sur la question. Il se retira ensuite, un peu penaud, et, une main sur le coeur, Amélie laissa un long soupir s'échapper. Ce fut à ce moment là que son amie indienne entra dans sa chambre. Elle s'exclama à voix basse :

-Je vous ai entendu Miss ! Que racontez-vous donc ? Ne me dites pas que c'est vrai !

-Non, non. Bien sûr que non. Rassures toi Fleur-de-Lune. Il n'était pas là pour toi et je ne ferai jamais rien de tel.

Un sourire lui indiqua que tout était réglé et elle en adopta un à son tour. L'apache partit quelques minutes plus tard et Amélie en profita pour sortir son nécessaire à écriture avec pour projet de rédiger une lettre destinée à l'une de ses cousines installée près de Washington. Elle commença :

_« Chère Emma,_

_Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas eu de tes nouvelles ! Cela me manquait trop de connaître les récents évènements qu'il y a eu de part chez toi. Il paraît que tante Anne s'est remariée avec un avocat, mais je n'ai jamais reçu une seule invitation à assister aux noces. Que s'est-il donc passé ? Ma tante ne voudrait pas de ma présence à l'un des plus beau jour de sa vie ?  
__Mais passons cette nouvelle au silence. Peut-être que tout cela s'est déroulé dans le secret : c'est tellement mal vu qu'une veuve se remarie...  
__Pour te raconter quelque chose de nouveau et de gratinné comme tu aimes, j'ai reçu il y a quelques jours une lettre d'un caporal – dont je ne dévoilerai pas le nom – demandant mon aide au sujet de son amour. Et oui ! Même les hommes sont capables de romantisme ! Enfin bref. Le fait est qu'il aime un soldat de sa section mais que tous deux ne nourrissent que des sentiments amicaux, voire même conflictuels. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer mais en fait leur relation s'est construite sur un quiproquo et tous deux sont comme chien et chat mais pourtant indissociables.  
__Je lui ai donné le conseil de se déclarer. Père n'a pas aimé découvrir un homme dans ma chambre et – grâce à Dieu ! – j'ai réussi à inventer un stupide mensonge pour m'en sortir. Je ne sais pas trop si je vais pouvoir le soutenir à nouveau, surtout que la personne qu'il aime semble avoir des sentiments envers moi, mais tu sais bien à quel point on se sent seul dans ce genre de situation. Je vais tenter de lui prodiguer encore quelques conseils. A lui de choisir ce qu'il veut faire ou non, c'est de toute façon lui qui décide.  
__Mais toi, chère cousine, qui aime tant ces histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose et entre hommes du même sexe, as-tu quelque chose à me dire sur ce sujet ? Je m'inquiète pour la vie de ce caporal. Il y a malheureusement de grande chance qu'il soit rejeté et qu'il décide de se tuer au front. Comme tu le sais, ici, c'est calme et pacifique. « Nous avons enterré la hache de guerre » comme le disent les indiens. Mais il fait partie de la cavalerie, c'est une section itinérante, ballotée de front en front. Il pourrait très bien partir dans un mois comme dans un semaine.  
__J'ai tellement besoin de ton opinion, Emma ! Je ne sais plus quoi penser ! Déjà que j'ai du mal avec les amourettes. Alors entre hommes ! Je suis perdue...  
__Alors, loin de toi, j'attend ta sage réponse, ma chère cousine. Je te demanderais bien de me raconter des ragot de Washington et de la famille mais le temps presse._

_Amicalement, Amélie._

_Ps : quand m'enverras-tu donc l'esquisse de ton projet de livre ? »_

Après bien quelques brouillons et une petite dizaines de minutes à chercher une enveloppe et un timbre, la fille du colonel Appletown écrivit l'adresse du domicile de sa cousine de sa plume jetant une encre bleue profonde sur le papier et referma le tout avec un sourire d'accomplissement sur les lèvres. Elle alla chercher Fleur-de-Lune pour qu'elle remette sa missive au vaguemestre du fort mais ne trouva personne au salon. Elle sortit alors pour se rendre compte que le soleil était déjà bien bas dans le ciel et se retrouva à regarder un groupe d'indien se querellant avec son père appuyé par six soldats postés derrière lui, curieux de connaître le motif de la dispute.

Le plus haut de la pyramide hiérarchique du camp apache, portant une coiffe de plusieurs plumes d'aigles, vociférait des injures que Plume d'Argent traduisait tant bien que mal. Le colonel Appletown, une main sur son colt, contre-attaquait violemment le visage rouge de colère. Les hommes derrière lui, comprenant bien que la situation était explosive tentaient de le calmer mais sans succès. Le caporal Blutch et le sergent Chesterfield étaient présents, le visage grave envers le dirigeant du fort. Mais qu'avait-il encore dit ?

Amélie délaissa toute discrétion ou sécurité derrière elle et s'approcha rapidement du rassemblement, curieuse. Lorsqu'elle fut à trois pas de son père, ce dernier se retourna vers elle et lui ordonna, hors de lui :

-Amélie ! C'est une discussion où tu n'as pas ta place ! Rentre immédiatement à l'intérieur !

Elle fronça les sourcils, énervée.

-Et dans quel genre de discussion n'ai-je donc pas mon mot à dire ? Je suis encore chez moi ici.

-Tu es ici chez toi sous ma tutelle ! Pars immédiatement ! C'est un ordre !

Elle ignora la menace et se plaça devant lui, face aux apaches.

-Les ordres c'est pour les soldats. Je veux savoir de quoi il en retourne. Plume d'Argent. J'exige une explication.

Ce dernier, un peu pris de court, regarda d'abord les siens puis balbutia d'une petite voix :

-Amarok et mari, Nita, venus ici pour annoncer à colonel qu'eux unis par liens des Dieux et lui refuser eux. Lui dire qu'eux sales et impurs. Lui parler de Sodome et Gomorrhe mais moi pas comprendre...

Les joues d'Amélie s'empourprèrent et elle se retourna vers son père pour lui mettre une claque retentissante accueillie par un silence étouffant. Elle s'écria, au bord de l'hystérie :

-Père ! Vous n'avez pas honte ?! Espèce de sombre cloporte ! Comparer ces deux hommes et leurs coutumes au récit de Loth ! Vous ne mériteriez que d'être écartelé ! Et encore ! C'est beaucoup trop gentil !

Une deuxième claque retentit.

-Alors à présent, vous allez immédiatement vous excuser auprès de ces hommes ! Ils ont fait un choix : à eux de l'assumer ! Ce n'est pas à un stupide étranger qui ne sait rien de leurs coutumes de leur dicter leur conduite ! Vous leur devez beaucoup. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Le regard que lui lançait son père était une sorte de mélange entre le dégout, la surprise et la colère. Un amagalme de ressentiments inutiles et futiles qu'il était bon de supprimer. Elle l'obligea à présenter son pardon qui fut reçu avec un semblant d'hilarité de leur part et tout fut rapidement réglé. Quelques secondes plus tard, le colonel Appletown partit rouge de colère et les hommes encore présents félicitèrent les deux apaches. Certains sachant de quoi il en retournait, d'autres, sûrement parce qu'ils avaient compris qu'il ne fallait pas montrer d'hostilité avec la position de la jeune femme. Ainsi, au milieu de vrais et de faux sourires, le caporal Blutch rejoignit le fille du dirigeant du fort et lui dit :

-S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, c'était bien ça...

-Il faut vous y faire, caporal. La révolution des femmes est en marche. Notre soumission a bien trop duré et il nous faut commencer à taper du poing sur la table. Mais pour de pareilles futilités...

Elle laissa un long soupir s'échapper.

-Mais pour changer de sujet : vous lui avez dit ?

-Je vous jure que je rêve de le faire.

-Puis-je aider d'une quelconque manière ? Je peux lui en parler par exemple.

Le cavalier lui lança un regard empli de reconnaissance et de surprise à la fois.

-Vous feriez ça ?

-Bien sûr. Tout de suite même, si vous voulez.

-Oh non ! Je ne suis pas encore prêt...

Elle haussa les épaules et lui tendit sa lettre.

-Tant pis alors. Mais rendez moi donc service, voulez-vous. Allez donner ça au vaguemestre. Dès que vous vous sentez de le faire, dites le moi. Je suis libre pour à peu près toute la durée de la guerre.

Et elle s'en alla.

...

Trois jours avaient passé. Amélie Appletown s'ennuyait tellement qu'elle était prête à apprendre le maniement des armes à feu pour tuer le temps. Le caporal Blutch n'avait pas redonné signe de vie depuis la dispute entre son père et les apaches et d'ailleurs, ce dernier ne lui parlait plus. Elle avait sûrement blessé son ego avec ses agissements mais tant pis. Ça lui était bien égal. Son règne avait assez duré.

Quelques toquements la sortirent de sa rêverie et elle se redressa dans sa chaise à bascule. Fleur-de-Lune entra peu après avec un colis dans les mains et le lui remit sans plus de cérémonie. Ceci fait, elle fila en vitesse pour sortir dehors. Sa maîtresse se doutait bien que depuis peu la relation de l'indienne avec Plume d'Argent avait beaucoup évolué mais elle ne voulait pas s'en mêler. De un elle avait déjà assez de responsabilités avec le caporal Blutch et de deux elle ne voulait pas faire de gaffe, connaissant trop peu les coutumes apaches pour tenter de faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle reporta son attention sur le lourd colis qui gisait sur ses genoux et s'hasarda à imaginer ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il venait de sa cousine et faisait bien le poids de deux livres. Elle lui avait envoyé son manuscrit ? Enfin ? En moins d'une minute, l'enveloppe l'accompagnant était ouverte et la jeune femme lisait attentivement les mots de sa très chère parente.

_« Chère Amélie,_

_Comme ça faisait longtemps, en effet ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ta lettre m'a ravie ! Un amour entre hommes ! Tenu secret ! Ça vaut bien tous les ragots du monde !  
__Mais pour répondre à ta question sans détour je pense que tu as fait le bon choix. Si ce caporal décide de ne rien faire, libre à lui. Mais tu imagines bien que les amours de guerre sont fleur-bleue. Contrairement à ce que la plupart des personnes croient, les gens de ce genre là sont bien plus fréquentables que les autres. Elles sont gentilles, très souvent galantes, et j'ai eu bien des occasions d'en rencontrer pour mon projet. Je sais déjà qu'il ne verra pas le jour, rien que par le fait que je sois une femme, et son contenu est extrêmement mauvais pour les bonnes moeurs.  
__Par quelques contacts de ce milieu – dont certains résident en France – j'ai réussi à me faire de la réclame. Je ne demande pas d'argent. Juste des lettres, des commentaires, des interviews ou bien des récits personnels. Le reste ne m'intéresse pas et tu connais bien mon fiancé. Enfin fiancé... Ça me rappelle que je ne t'ai jamais expliqué la nature de notre relation ! Mais quelle quiche !  
__Eh bien vois-tu, lui et moi ne nous aimons pas. Nous sommes juste amis et tout cela pour une raison très simple : parce que nous sommes tous deux de l'autre bord. Par notre union, nous entendons laisser l'autre avoir les fréquentations qu'il veut. Soit, moi des femmes, lui des hommes. Oui, Franklin et moi sommes faits d'une certaine façon l'un pour l'autre.  
__Il est très généreux avec moi – sûrement à cause de ça – et me paye toute mes folies. Que ce soit ma garde robe, mes aides humanitaires et autres tout !  
__Oui. Je ne peux pas espérer mieux. Ainsi tu sais le pourquoi du comment mais je t'informe de suite que nous n'allons pas nour marier de si tôt ! Avec la guerre, tout nos projets sont amputés. J'ai pourtant réussi à obtenir la permission de ma mère pour m'installer chez lui. C'est une magnifique demeure ! Je te la ferai visiter bientôt ! J'y emménagerai dans trois mois. Le temps que Franklin soit de retour d'Allemagne pour quelques semaines.  
__Mais je me suis assez éloignée du sujet. Pour en revenir à ce caporal, je trouve ça magnifique qu'il soit amoureux et qu'il l'assume. La plupart des soldats entretenant ce genre de relation le font juste par besoin sexuel. Non pas par amour. Si je peux te dire quelque chose – ou plutôt te conseiller quelque chose – c'est bien de persuader ce cavalier de faire sa déclaration. Mais prépare le terrain ! Tente de le faire de nuit, dans un endroit désert où tu es certaine que personne ne s'aventurera. Evite la grotte infestée de cobras quand même... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de ta part...  
__Enfin. Je pense avoir assez papoté. Pour mes quelques derniers mots (que tu pourras compter en centaines), je t'informe que je t'ai envoyé mes premiers livres avec cette lettre. Ce sont mes manuscrits en vérité. Pour éviter les trop curieux. Fais leur croire que c'est une très longue correspondance que tu t'amuse à relire ou quelque chose du genre. Tu l'as déjà fait au sujet de cet homme dans ta chambre. Tu peux bien recommencer, non ?  
__Oh ! Avant d'oublier : je préfère ne pas parler du mariage de ma mère. Elle me donne des frissons maintenant. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point elle transpire le bonheur et l'hypocrisie !_

_Avec tout mon amour, Emma._

_Ps : Tu as entendu parler de cette météorite qui s'est écrasée en France ?! Ils l'ont appelée « météorite d'Orgueil » c'est bien français, ça... »_

Lorsqu'Amélie reposa la lettre, ce fut avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle la rangea bien au fond du même tiroir qui abritait la missive du caporal Blutch puis se releva pour fixer les pages de papier rédigées à la main gisant dans la boite an carton qu'elle avait posée sur sa coiffeuse. Elle lut une dizaine de chapitres retraçant la vie d'un ambassadeur allemand tombant amoureux d'un ministre anglais puis s'arrêta à l'instant où cet homme, un certain Friedhelm Winter, se retrouva couché à moitié nu sur le lit d'un hôtel en banlieu, sur le point de se faire violer par le deuxième protagoniste de l'histoire.

Alors, un peu rougissante, elle rangea le pavé d'écriture bien au fond d'un de ses tiroirs en tentant d'oublier les images mentales qui venaient à elle. Quand elle se remit face à son miroir, elle lâcha un petit rire avant de se mettre à écrire une réponse à sa chère cousine qui avait l'air de plus en plus heureuse dans sa vie. C'était bien. Elle le méritait et il était vrai que Franklin était la plus belle des choses qui lui soit arrivé.

_« Très chère Emma,_

_Et bien ! Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux ! Je n'en suis qu'au chapitre treize et j'ai déjà les joues en feu. Ressens-tu donc ne serait-ce qu'une once de honte à écrire ce genre de choses ? Mon Dieu ! Je suis tellement embarrassée et à la fois si heureuse pour toi ! Ton livre va faire des ravages, c'est sûr. Mais qu'en penses donc ton fiancé ? Il est au courant ? S'il passe par la France ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il arrive devant toi et te demande des explications. Mais je sais qu'il sera très fier. Il n'est pas le genre d'homme à désirer faire du mal aux autres.  
__Je m'inquiète un peu quant à ta famille quand même... Mais bon. Ta mère est trop occupée avec son nouveau mari et tes soeurs cherchent inlassablement un fiancé chacune. Tu dois être assez tranquille. Ici, je me sens seule et je m'ennuie... Je songe même à apprendre à me servir d'une arme tant j'ai besoin de tuer le temps ! Cette guerre me change de fond en comble. Tout le monde se dit qu'à la fin tout redeviendra comme avant mais ils ne comprennent pas que nous sommes marqués à jamais. Pas pour le pire dans mon cas !  
__Bref. Tes conseils me sont d'une très grande aide. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de ce caporal depuis la dernière fois mais il ne saurait tarder. Au moins, je saurai quoi faire quand le moment arrivera.  
__Les journées sont longues dans le désert. Il fait une chaleur de plus en plus écrasantes malgré la saison des pluies arrivant. Nous allons nour prendre des trombes d'eau sur la tête dans peu de temps. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tout cela me met de bonne humeur ou me plonge, au contraire, dans une morosité usante. Je n'ai pas le droit de parler avec les soldats. Décret de mon père. Il est beaucoup trop possessif ! Il m'énerve ! Tiens. La dernière fois, je l'ai traité de cloporte parce que j'étais en colère. J'imagine que ça veut tout dire...  
__Il n'empêche que grâce à toi je suis heureuse comme jamais. Il y a intérêt à ce que tu m'invites à ton mariage ! Je ne te laisserai pas fêter ça sans toi ! Même si dans le fond ce n'est pas par amour mais par accord bénéfique pour tout le monde, je suis heureuse.  
__Mais je n'ai pas grand chose à te raconter sinon que tu es une écrivaine hors normes. Je pense que si tu publiais sous le nom de Franklin ou bien sous un pseudonyme, tu ferais un malheur. Peut-être en parlerais-je avec le caporal susmentionné... Quand il se sera confessé, peut-être. Mais je t'en prie montre tes productions à ton fiancé._

_Affectueusement, Amélie. »_

Puis, comme la fois précédente, la jeune femme mit sa missive dans une enveloppe qu'elle alla porter au vaguemestre elle-même, ne voulant pas déranger Fleur-de-Lune. Elle sortit donc dans la cour à la recherche de l'homme qu'elle trouva en train de faire un poker en compagnie du sergent Chesterfield et d'un certain Bryan, un gentil vigil qu'elle trouvait agréable malgré sa naïveté. Tous levèrent la tête à son arrivée et la saluèrent, tout de même un peu étonnés de la voir ainsi, débarquant comme une fleur. Rapidement, le messager fut en possession de la lettre et elle s'éloigna avant d'être arrêtée par un :

-Miss Appletown ! Puis-je vous parler un instant ?

Comme elle se retournait, elle aperçut l'amoureux du caporal Blutch se lever et s'approcher d'elle. Elle obtempéra d'un petit sourire et tous deux se retrouvèrent en haut des fortifications complètement désertes du fort. Amélie se tourna alors face au soldat qui fuyait son regard en laissant ses yeux s'hasarder sur le paysage s'étendant au-delà des poutres massives en bois qui constituaient depuis longtemps la seule maison de la jeune femme. Après un instant de silence, il dit :

-A quel sujet vous êtes-vous entretenue avec le caporal Blutch ?

Un petit sourire naquis sur les lèvres de son interlocutrice.

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous le dire mais ne pensez pas que je ne le veux pas !

-Je veux savoir. Etait-ce privé ? Une déclaration, peut-être une requête...

-Tout cela à la fois. Mais allez donc lui demander en face.

Le rouquin planta son regard glacé dans les yeux d'Amélie.

-Il m'évite pour une raison qui m'échappe.

Croisant les mains derrière elle, elle lui répondit en se penchant un peu en avant :

-Vraiment ? Quel est donc le problème ? Vous êtes amoureux ?

-Contentez vous simplement de me répondre, s'il vous plaît.

Elle se releva en moins d'une seconde en souriant.

-Non. Mais puisque nous campons tous deux sur nos positions, parlons un peu d'autre chose, voulez-vous.

-De quoi donc ?

-Il paraît que vous êtes amoureux de moi.

-Non.

La réponse vint d'une façon tellement brusque et machinale que le sourire d'Amélie s'effaça en un instant, laissant place à de la consternation. Le pire c'est que ça avait l'air sincère. C'était sorti avec une rapidité si surprenante que personne ne pouvait nier le validité de cette phrase... Elle se remit à sourire.

-Non ? Alors qui est-ce sergent ?

-Une réponse de ma part serait inutile. Je veux savoir de quoi vous avez parlé avec mon subbalterne.

-Woha ! Mais c'est qu'on sort les crocs ! Pour peu, vous me feriez peur sergent. On est protecteur avec le caporal à ce que je vois.

De l'irritation se peigna sur le visage du soldat.

-Contentez vous de répondre Amélie.

-Ola ! Tout doux, tout doux ! Je ne suis pas votre ennemie mais je déduis tout de même que si vous m'appelez par mon prénom c'est que vous êtes énervé. Vous serrez les dents à vous les faire exploser !

-Je ne me répétrai pas une troisième fois.

Vu l'air furieux qu'il arborait, la femme en face de lui fit profil bas et calma un peu son attitude mesquine et titilleuse malgré son envie irrepressible de le pousser à bout.

-Le caporal Blutch m'a formellement interdit de dire quoi que ce soit à propos de notre discussion dont vous étiez le centre.

Bien. Ça, ça allait lui donner une réponse et en même temps le faire réfléchir. C'était tout ce qu'elle cherchait et, son travail fini, elle s'eclipsa en quelques instants dans ses appartements. Ainsi, quelques heures plus tard, on toqua à la porte de sa chambre tandis qu'elle lisait tranquillement la création de sa cousine qui ne faisait que lui faire monter le rouge aux joues. Alors, non mécontente de pouvoir enfin trouver une échappatoire à cette torture addictive, elle se leva et alla ouvrir sans pour autant faire entrer le visiteur à l'intérieur. Fleur-de-Lune ne put donc pas se défaire de la cloison de bois la séparant de sa maîtresse et elle dut se résoudre à donner son message les sourcils froncés par tant de mystères.

Le caporal Blutch du 22e de cavalerie désirait voir Amélie. Le colonel Appletown venait de partir pour une affaire à régler avec les appaches et donc ils pouvaient se parler sans se faire taper sur les doigts. La jeune femme accepta mais l'introduit néanmoins discrètement après avoir fermé tous les rideaux de sa chambre. Le soldat fut prié de s'asseoir derrière la porte pour prévenir toute visite innoportune et l'affaire put commencer à la seule lueur de la lampe à huile trônant sur la coiffeuse de la pièce. Ce fut le jeune homme qui commença à voix basse.

-Je n'en peux plus Miss. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser avec toutes ces questions qui restent sans réponse !

-Qu'attendez-vous donc pour aller lui dire alors ? Il ne pourra pas vous blâmer pour ça. Jamais.

-Il ne m'aime pas !

-Je n'en dirais pas autant.

Un sourcil s'arqua dans le camp en face.

-Comment ça ? Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ?

-J'ai discuté avec le sergent Chesterfield aujourd'hui. Par son biais, j'ai appris que vous l'évitez.

-Répondez d'abord à ma question ! Vous sautez trop souvent du coq à l'âne.

-Pardon. Mais donc je lui ai parlé. Ou plutôt lui m'a parlé.

-Mais de quoi bon Dieu ?

-Il m'a demandé de quoi nous avions discuté lors de votre arrivée ici.

Le visage du soldat se décomposa.

-Vous ne lui avez rien dit, j'espère.

-Non, non. Rassurez vous sur ce point. Mais malheureusement il a insisté et j'ai joué avec son impatience. Il s'est mis dans une rogne pas possible. D'ailleurs – il ne me l'a pas dit mais c'était implicite – je crois que vous lui faites plus d'effet que vous ne le pensez. Il est extrêmement protecteur et possessif quand il est question de vous.

-Arrêtez avec vos stupides déductions. Je veux du tangible. Pas de futiles hypothèses venant d'une femme en manque d'aventure et au caractère trompeur. Donnez moi une preuve.

Amélie soupira d'irritation.

-Comment voulez-vous que je donne une preuve alors que toute cette conversation était orale ? Il est tout bonnement impossible d'avoir quelque chose d'écrit sur ce genre de sujets.

-Alors ne me faites pas rêver. Je souffre déjà assez comme ça.

La colère prit la place de la consternation et du désespoir.

-Et vous savez comme moi qu'il n'y a qu'une façon de mettre fin à vos maux ! Dites le lui donc !

-Et puis quoi encore ?! Vous voulez que je fasse un infarctus sur place ?! Il ne m'aime même pas !

Cette fois, c'en fut trop et la jeune femme se leva en ordonnant à son visiteur de rester là où il était. Elle sortit en trombe de ses appartements et se retrouva dans la cour glaciale que la nuit du désert refroidissait à chaque fois. Elle frissonna un peu avant de voir le vigil qui se baladait sur la terre battue pour rejoindre son baraquement et s'en approcha en vitesse. A sa vue, il haussa un sourcil mais un sourire mit rapidement fin à ses questionnements et il ne rechigna pas quand Amélie lui demanda expressement d'aller chercher le sergent Chesterfield. Elle n'eut pas à attendre plus de cinq minutes avant d'être rejointe par le rouquin qui ne lui adressa pas un signe amical et, dans le noir presque total, elle lui dit, un doigt fermement pressé sur son torse :

-Vous êtes amoureux du caporal Blutch.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

-Moi :rien, lui :tout. Suivez moi et ne posez pas de questions.

Ainsi, il se rendirent en vitesse dans les pièces réservées à l'Etat-Major et Amélie fit signe à son deuxième visiteur de ne pas entrer alors qu'elle avertirait le soldat déjà à l'intérieur. A peine avait-elle refermé la porte derrière elle qu'elle était déjà prête à la rouvrir en lâchant en vitesse :

-Dès que vous en avez terminé sortez d'ici. Et je vous jure que si vous ne lui dites rien je vous arrache les globes occulaires de leurs orbites.

En quelques secondes, elle avait poussé le sergent Chesterfield à l'intérieur et elle se rendait au salon en attendant que tout soit dit. Malgré tout, elle saisit quand même le cri de surprise du plus petit des deux soldats en entendant la sentence de son aîné et le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un se faisant plaquer contre une porte. Puis quelques gémissements et le calme plat. C'était gênant, vrai, car elle imaginait bien qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur le point de se fondre l'un dans l'autre – elle l'avait appris dans le livre de sa cousine que les hommes procédaient de cette façon – mais elle était tout de même heureuse.

D'ailleurs, en tournant la tête, une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit. Elle attrapa alors une feuille de papier et griffonna quelques phrases avec le stylo de son père avant d'apposer sa signature et le tampon du fort. La missive indiquait qu'elle avait envoyé deux de ses hommes faire une course pour elle qui durerait environ deux semaines. Assez de temps pour les laisser profiter l'un de l'autre et une garantie qu'ils ne se fassent pas incendier à leur retour par le colonel Appletown.

Quand elle entendit un petit non étouffé dans un rire, elle devina que le caporal avait demandé à ne pas causer plus d'embarras à la propriétaire des lieux et rapidement, la porte s'ouvrit sur deux soldats aux doigts entrelacés échangeant un baiser langoureux qui fit presque pâlir Amélie de jalousie. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la sortie mais déjà, la jeune femme appelait le cadet qui se retourna, curieux et pris de court. Il s'approcha d'elle sans un bruit et prit la convocation qu'elle tenait de ses mains. Elle lui glissa au creu de l'oreille :

-Vous avez deux semaines à vous. Faites ce que vous voulez mais quand vous reviendrez, dites que je vous ai envoyé livrer un colis à ma cousine vivant à Washington.

Cette petite tirade fut suivie d'un petit clin d'oeil et d'un sourire empli de gratitude et rapidement, le couple s'en alla, laissant Amélie seule dans son célibat. Si elle ne pouvait plus compter sur les hommes pour ne pas être en couples, c'était que l'heure était grave. Même sa cousine s'y mettait... Il fallait absolument trouver quelqu'un et vite. La jeunesse ne durait pas éternellement.

Sur ces réflexions philosophiques, la jeune femme décida de se faire un thé avant de se coucher. Ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait une tasse fumante entre les mains et elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé dans un grand soupir d'accomplissement. Elle avala une petite gorgée de la boisson au gout de vanille et se laissa couler avec plaisir dans le fauteuil moelleux qui l'accueillait. Aujourd'hui elle avait rendu deux hommes heureux.


End file.
